Kingdom Under Fire II
Kingdom Under Fire II is an upcoming real-time strategy video game developed by Blueside and Phantagram for the PS4 and PC. It is currently set to be released in mid-late 2015, and is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Kingdom Under Fire:The Crusaders. The game was announced in January 2008, and has been subject to delay and changes to release platforms; A closed beta-test began on December 2011 in South Korea. Details are scarce but the game will feature both a single player campaign as well as an Massively multiplayer online game mode. The developers claim it will be the first of its kind, allowing players to wage war against each other on a huge scale. MMOGAsia announced that open beta will be live to players beginning May 22nd, 2014. Many players were confused over region-specific IP restrictions imposed during the closed beta period, but open beta is set to widen access to regions including North America and Europe. The developers announced that any progress made during the open beta testing phase would not be wiped, allowing players to continue their game saves through to full release. Storyline Set approximately 150 years (as you can play Glen the son of Gerald and Ellen) after the events depicted in Kingdom Under Fire:The Crusaders, the game will feature the return of The Human Alliance and Dark Legion plus a new faction - the Encablossians - whose aim is to reassert the cycle of light and dark ages by destorying the current Age of Light, which has already run far beyond its natural course. This faction is led by Regnier (from previous Kingdom Under Fire titles) who allied himself with Encablossa during the time he was stranded in the Dark Dimension (as depicted in Kingdom Under Fire:Circle of Doom). Whilst other heroes from previous titles may return, Including Kendal who in the Dark Dimension underwent a mutation, but is able to control himself still. He is now out to stop Regnier being the only person powerful enough to stop him due to his mutation strength. The game will also feature a brand new cast of playable characters. =Features= Key Features: *Multiplayer Online Game where thousands of gamers can join in Massively Multiplayer Online World and engage in the epic scale war as you declare war against other online players and unite under the banner of your guild. Conquer your foes and emerge victorious as the ultimate conqueror of the continent. *The Perfection of Action and Real-Time Strategy game system with highly intense and stylish action at intuitive control while succeeding all the great merits of previous franchise. *A True Action RTS inheritor of the world acclaimed Kingdom Under Fire series, which continues a saga of Bersian heroes on Kingdom Under Fire universe and write your own epic poetry of war thru several types of game modes. *Unprecedentedly Blockbuster Scale with thousands of units being overwhelmingly co-displayed at any one screen to deliver the most intense and realistic mediaeval battle onto your nose.Startlingly Detailed Graphic on every elements of game that truly sets a new benchmark in todays gaming with massiveness and realism. *Taking leverage on the FameTech 2 technology, an advanced engine developed in-house, thousands of realistic and detailed units will engage in ferocious battle. Story Campaign mode for your download to enjoy deep and rich storyline that opens new chapters of eternal conflict between races after 150 years passed since the 2nd War of Heroes. Gameplay The Gameplay of Kingdom Under Fire II will be like that of the Kingdom Under Fire's on Xbox. You chose a hero and then lead their troops to combat, when the hero engages the enemy you take direct control of the hero and you get to fight yourself. However you will need many troops such as Archers and infantry to help your hero in battle, for different type of missions you will need different units, for some you will even need a siege unit to demolish a castle wall and in Kingdom Under Fire II is is comfirmed that there will be lots of castles which mean that in Kingdom Under Fire II a siege unit will probably be a good unit in your army where as in the other Kingdom Under Fire's on xbox an Archer was all you really needed along with infantry troops. Classes *Gunslinger: Aggressive and reckless, the Gunslinger is always at the very frontline of the battle, and likes to charge directly towards the enemies, breaking their formation. Mixing the styles of both range attacks using his rifle and close range attacks using his sword, he's a human swordsman that can adapt to various situations. *Spellsword: The Spellsword is a wise Dark-Elf warrior that can turn the tide of the battle to her advantage using her environmental magic. Unlike sorcerers, the Spellsword likes to fight in the very center of the battlefield, and switches her combat style according to the status of the battle with her magic using the blade and wand. *Berserker: The outcome of the battle is hugely affected by the fear he imposes on his opponents with his brutal strength. He can sweep away a horde of enemies with one swing, and this kind of raw power is enough to strike fear to anyone who stands against him. Equipped with the gauntlet that possesses the power of darkness, and humongous bastard sword, he shows what the true conqueror should look like. Characters *Kendal: Comfirmed by blueside to have a more important storyline than ever before. Kendal is an Ecclesian and has strong faith in the tenets of his faith. He uses a hammer and mace and will no doubt use them in Kingdom Under Fire II. Now with a mutation, Kendal is powerful and his strength rivals that of Regnier's. *Regnier: Regnier now has mutated and his apperance has changed. He is much bigger and stronger than his former self and his powers match that of his former self, however they are more devestating now. Regnier can now overpower ogres completely, he uses a massive sword. *Glen: Son of Gerald, Glen is quarter-elf so he lives longer than Humans, it is because of this that Humans have come to hate him because he outlives them. Glen joined the army where he could be at home and his skills appreciated. External links *Kingdom Under Fire II official website *Kingdom Under Fire 2 Download Links http://www.kufii.com/ENG/ http://kotaku.com/5136161/kingdom-under-fire-iis-new-heroine-and-loads-of-screens Kingdom Under Fire II Open Beta Launches This Week